Candy
Candy is a sheep-like fairy, one of two main mascots in Smile Pretty Cure!. She, alongside Pop, came to Earth in search of Pretty Cure to help them in collecting the Cure Decor, in order to defend the peace in Märchenland. She loves fashion. Candy ends her sentences with "kuru~". Appearance Candy has pale pink (almost white) fur, with two curly yellow pigtail-like ears held with pink bows. Her eyes are dark blue, with yellow markings in the shape of wings near her eyes. She has pink and yellow heart-shaped markings on her forehead as well. Her arms and legs are stubby, and she has a frilled pink collar around her neck. Her tail is yellow and curly, like her ears. Personality Personality wise, Candy is very girly and is very fond of fashionable stuff. She also likes to dress herself up and style her ears in different fashions. She can be also a bit strict about Miyuki and the girl's status as Pretty Cures. She can be a Crybaby, a bit childish and can get easily scared when saddened. She tends to be a small klutz if excited and feel sorry of . Candy also acts like a little sister when Pop is around. She loves to be happy like Miyuki making their relationship great. She doesn't know the human world very well so Miyuki explains the customs. When she has trouble or worries, like not being any help for the Pretty Cures, she asks for advice from Reika. History Coming Down to Earth Candy came down to Earth from Märchenland to search for the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, after her world was invaded by the evil emperor Pierrot, who had sealed away the Queen. In order for the Queen to be revived, Candy has to gather all of the tokens of Happiness, the Cure Decor. Finding The Pretty Cures Having arrived in the human world through a storybook, Candy encounters Hoshizora Miyuki who shortly becomes Cure Happy after their first meeting. Miyuki then promises to Candy that she'll help gather Cure Decor and save her world. Powers/Abilities Cure Candy "Kurukuru Glittering Light of the Future! Cure Candy!" クルクルきらめく未来の光！キュアキャンディ！ Kurukuru kirameku mirai no hikari! Kyua Kyandi! During Episode 8, Miyuki and Candy accidentally switched bodies due to Majorina's rings. Because of this, Candy (in Miyuki's body) could not transform into Cure Happy because she was not the actual Cure. However, Miyuki (in Candy's body) was able to transform, not into Cure Happy, but into a parody named Cure Candy. Cure Candy's outfit looks exactly like Happy's, and they share a similar transformation sequence. However, Cure Candy has her own introductory phrase and alter ego name. Also, Cure Candy carries the Smile Pact on her back, much like a backpack, instead of having it attached at her right hip. Like Happy, Cure Candy is able to perform purification attack Happy Shower, though she uses her ears to draw the heart instead of her hands. Tiara Mode In Episode 12, Candy was shown to be essential in allowing the Cures to achieve Tiara Mode. Due to her strong wish to become the Cures' power, she managed to produce the 5 Miracle Jewel Decors needed for the power-up. Royal Rainbow Burst In Episode 32, Candy helps Princess Cures to perform their third group attack, Royal Rainbow Burst by activating the Royal Clock. Relationships Hoshizora Miyuki - Miyuki is the first Cure whom Candy meets, and she stays with her and follows her to school. Candy is often frustrated by Miyuki's overenthusiasm and carelessness, plainly telling Miyuki that she worries about her and that she hopes Miyuki will find the other Cures to help her out soon. Despite worries for Miyuki for her carelessness, Miyuki always look out for her and always worried about her when she gets lost. Miyuki and Candy have great terms on each other because of their "High Happiness". Miyuki sometimes introduces and explains costums of the human world. Pop - Pop is Candy's older brother. Both she and Pop were assigned to find the Pretty Cures on Earth. Candy loves her brother and when he visits, she would always jump out and embrace him. Pop is a responsible older brother to Candy, and always looks out for her. In turn, Candy depends on him a lot and is extremely attached to him. Pop loves her little sister and knows her very well. Etymology Candy - Candy is a type of sweet made from sugar and flavorings, which is sold to children. Trivia *Candy ends her sentences with "kuru~", which means "curly", and this is probably a pun on her curly ears and tail. *Candy's ears resemble lollipops. This is a possible reason for why she is named Candy. Candy is also the only mascot whose appearance changes nearly every episode. *Candy's design bears similarities to many of the mascots from previous seasons. Her sheep-like appearance mirrors to the sheep that appeared in the Aesop The Wolf and the Sheep. *Candy and Pop are the second mascot sibling pair in the series, the first two being Pollun and Lulun. *Candy's voice actress, Ōtani Ikue, is famous for voicing Pikachu from Pokemon and Chopper from One Piece. She has also voiced Olivier from the Heartcatch Pretty Cure! movie, and Hana-chan from Ojamajo DoReMi, another Toei series. **A Running-Gag in Candy's role is when she is paired with Hoshizora Miyuki, who is voiced by Fukuen Misato. In the Pokemon series, Fukuen voiced Oshawott while Ōtani voiced Pikachu. *A running gag in the first few episodes is that Candy keeps getting mistaken for a different kind of animal doll much to Candy's dismay. These include a sheep, a tanuki (raccoon dog), a piglet etc. *Candy, in her Parody Cure Form, is a tribute to Momozono Love's alter Cure ego, Cure Peach from Fresh Pretty Cure! *Candy is also the second mascot to switch bodies with a cure. The first being Tart switching bodies with Yamabuki Inori. **She is also the second mascot to transform into a cure, Cure Happy. The first being Tart transforming into Cure Pine. (Not including Milk because she is not counted as a cure when transform into Milky Rose) Gallery Official Profiles Candy.PNG|Candy's profile from Toei Animation's website. candyprofile.gif|Candy's Profile from Asahi Site candy.movprof.png|Candy Movie Profile. Chara_sm_yose_01.png|Candy's profile for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. 429550 251691924917591 100002303567131 611149 1103030177 n.jpg|Movie Exclusive sticker. Candy Smile.png Screenshots Miyukimeetscandy.jpg|Candy meets Miyuki. candyears.jpg|Candy with her ears down. candyrabbit.jpg|Candy with rabbit ears. candybento.jpg|Yayoi's Candy bento. candybutterfly.jpg|Candy with butterfly ears. P 01dsd.jpg|Candy (and her brother Pop) with turban style. candygoodbye.jpg|Candy promises to smile whenever she says goodbye. Candymiyuki.jpg|Candy in Miyuki's body. Miyukicandy.jpg|Miyuki in Candy's body. Smpc12-2.jpg|Candy's bedtime style. Reika comforts candy.jpg|Reika comforts Candy. Smile.ep12pic2.jpg|Candy captured by Wolfurun. Candy_smpc13.jpg|Candy's other bedtime style. candy.geisha.jpg|Candy as a maiko. candy smpc14.jpg|Candy with curly roll hair. candy smpc15.jpg|Candy's style episode 15. Candycamera.png|Candy taking picture of Akane and Miyuki. Candy Kidnapped.png|Candy held hostage. Smaprevol25-candy01.jpg|Candy at the beach Smaprevol20-candy04.jpg|Ep 20 Ep31.candy.trapped.png Merchandise candykey2.jpg|Candy keychain. 8882687.jpg|Candy plush. 6499564.jpg|Candy plush 2. Giantcanduplush.jpg|Candy plush 3. Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Mascots